genderwikiaorg-20200215-history
Pocket Gender
A pocket gender is an identity used by either one person or a small group of people, and is not recognized officially by the LGBT+ community. Feel free to add your own idea for a gender below, and if it gets enough support it can have its own article. (added by IngenDer) Is about the "unity of humanity." People who identify themselves as Niengender believe they should be able to express themselves as individuals without being labeled. They believe gender should be a trait, not a category. X-gender (added by A Fandom User) X-gender people identify as having exactly x gender identities, where x is a complex number. (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount femininity changes. Similar to female Genderflux (added by Pikachu i chose u) Similar to genderfluid, but one's amount of masculinity changes. Similar to male Genderflux (added by Lapuslazulikin) A gender where one feels a strong warmth and a strong connection to multiple genders (at least two) or none at all and a strong identification with a feeling of warmth /graygender (added by Malefeministish) A gender identity between agender and some other gender, so gender is hard to place. It is neither the full absence or presence of a gender. Coined by Invernom on tumblr. (added by Radioactive Gungirl) A genderfluid gender identity which exclusively consist of non binary gender identities, almost never a binary gender identity. "Agender" bigender (added by Miiohau) (pronounced like nonbinary) A gender that is both a nonbinary gender (such as androgyne) and agender/no gender. You can be a nonbinary gender and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling a gender and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being a nonbinary gender. * Spelled nxnbinary with an X instead of an O as if you’re crossing out that you’re a gender. * Kinda similar to demigender (where agender/no gender is the non-gendered part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and a gender), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and a nonbinary gender. A gender that is both boy and agender/no gender. You can be a boy and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling male and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being male. * Spelled bxy with an X instead of an O as if you’re crossing out that you’re a boy. * Kinda similar to demiboy (where agender/no gender is the non-boy part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and male), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and male. * Can be used as trans bxy if you chose to, but only if you’re afab (similar to trans masculine being exclusively for afab trans people). A gender that is both girl and agender/no gender. You can be a girl and agender/no gender at the same time, go between them, or fluctuate between feeling female and not feeling gender. * Emphasizes being female. * Spelled gxrl with an X instead of an I as if you’re crossing out that you’re a girl. * Kinda similar to demigirl (where agender/no gender is the non-girl part), agenderflux (with fluctuations between agender and female), or being genderfluid between agender/no gender and female. * Can be used as transgxrl if you chose to, but only if you’re amab (similar to trans feminine being exclusively for amab trans people). Coined by ayumi-hino in conjunction with http://sadghostbxy.tumblr.com coining bxy s (added by Miiohau) Nymhs, derived from both nimbus and nebula, refers to a gender which exists but is ambiguous or undefined. Drawing from this meaning the flag is loosely based off of Saturn and colors often seen associated with space, nebulousness, or lack of form. (fun fact: it can also be seen to resemble a stage of the formation of a protostar from a nebula but that’s less commonly known) Also aiming to reduce ‘othering’ and increase accessibility to children in particular this gender can be referred to using both the adjective form 'nymhs’ (e.g. 'I identify as nymhs’ or 'a nymhs individual’) and the noun form of 'nymh’ (e.g. 'I’m a nymh’) in the same way one may say either 'I identify as female’ or 'I am a girl’. Created by/Coined by: http://xelortrash.tumblr.com (added by Miiohau) When you have trouble understanding/experiencing gender so you attempt to understand your gender by mimicking the genders of those you are closest to/most often around. (added by Miiohau) Altegender: 'pronounced “''alt-eh-gender” derived from shortening the phrase “alternate existence.” It is a xenogender that feels as though it’s in a parallel dimension, on a different plane, in a mirror universe, or just in an alternate existence. It can work as a prefix with other words to form more specific genders, like altegirl, alteboy, altenby, altexirl, altexoy, and altefluid. sources http://altegender.tumblr.com/ ''' (added by Miiohau) A gender that feels pieced together, or still needs to be pieced together by the wearer to uncover the full picture. (added by Miiohau) Related to genderflux, Endogender 'is when one has fluctuating gender feelings but are always at least partially masculine (endoboy), feminine (endogirl), or other (endogender/endononbinary). Ex. an '''Endogirl '''is when one has fluctuating feminine gender feelings but never feelings that are not at least partially feminine. From the Latin root “endo” meaning “within” ' (added by Miiohau) a fluid or flux gender effected by emotions, mood, and state of mind. It is similar to Affectugender, but is not exclusively a neurogender. One does not have to be diagnosed with a mood disorder to be Emotugender, while they do to be Affectugender. Just as an example, one may feel Agender in a inactive state of mind and Androgynous in an active one. (added by Miiohau) Where you're kinda cool with being called any gender, like whatever. You might not be that gender, you might not know your gender, but meh. (added by Miiohau) A gender that closely represents/is most closely represented by another gender, but is not that gender. Can be likened to what the color off-white is to white for descriptive purposes. Similar in definition to paragender and perigender. (added by Miiohau) Polar opposite of Agender. To have/experience gender. A gender label to use if you do not wish to narrow your gender down any further than simply having gender. (added by Miiohau) When two genders overlap with each other, creating a whole new gender; in relation to a venn diagram. (added by Miiohau) Having a gender which can only be described by a blank space; when one’s gender is called into question, a blank space is all that comes up. or (added by Miiohau) When one has several genders, but a certain one is dominant. (pleru derived from the latin roon "plerumque", meaning "for the most part/mostly") (added by Miiohau) Related to demigender, magigender means to identify as mostly one gender and slightly as another gender(s). or (added by Miiohau) “Ano/ana” meaning “up, back, again, anew”; a feeling of gender that fades in and out but feels the same whenever it comes back. Different from genderfluid in that it’s one gender constantly resurfacing, rather than switching between genders. May be used on its own, or as a prefix to modify another gender. Very similer to Genderflux (added by Miiohau) A gender which can only be described as the individual. It is so personal to you that no other word can describe it but “you”. One may also use (name)gender with their name inserted synonymously. (added by Miiohau) A term used to describe a gender which is used in public as a social identity even though the individual doesn’t completely identify that way, eg. personaboy. (added by Admiral Snatch) A term used to describe a gender which the individual feels very strongly for the majority of the time, yet it will occasionally disappear without a trace for a period of time, before it comes back just as strong as before. (added by Miiohau) Qirl is a gender identity for black transgender nonbinary people. A self-identified qirl called vmerli described it as "A black identity similar to girl but separate from the white/western gender binary."1 Vmerli drew inspiration for the term from African American Vernacular English (AAVE). It is similar to the identity. Transgender people who use the term to refer to themselves use pronouns of any kind, regardless of gender. People who tend to use 'qirl' as a gender identity in itself are usually nonbinary girls or feminine. Feminine nonbinary people who aren't black shouldn't call themselves qirls, and instead should think about other identity labels for themselves, such as demigirl or femme. (added by Miiohau) Boi (pronounced the same as "boy"; plural "bois") is, generally speaking, a youthful, androgynous, queer identity that originated in African American culture in the 1990s. Some argue that only People of Color have the right to call themselves bois. Beyond this, the word has a variety of meanings, which are very different from one community to the next. In the lesbian community, bois are masculine, but the word means the opposite in the gay male community. Some people who identify as bois use it as a transgender nonbinary gender identity, but other bois aren't transgender. see also Boi on archive of Nonbinary.org Category:Beyond the Binary Category:Nonbinary Category:Mixflux Category:Gender Identities